¿Y, quien gano?
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Ambos hicieron una apuesta, ninguno quería perder y a fin de cuentas quien gano fue... Regalo de cumpleaños para Onmyuji


Holiis aquí me reporto entregando mi regalin para Onmyuji por su cumpleaños, super tarde pero aquí estoy. Espero que te guste y no decepcionarte.

Disclaimer: ¿Enserio creen que si Inuyasha y compañía me pertenecieran hubiera habido solo un beso? Pues no, desgraciadamente pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

¡Ay Kami-sama! ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¡¿Cómo rayos habían terminado así?! ¿Cómo de algo tan repentino se había transformado en algo tan… incomodo?

Todo lo que sabía era que ella estaba parada casi sin respiración y el hanyou del que estaba enamorada estaba aún más rojo que su vestimenta, ¡NI SIQUIERA SE NOTABA CUANDO EMPEZABA EL TRAJE Y CUANDO EMPEZABA EL CUELLO! Y todo por una de sus torpes ideas que tuvo hace 3 días

**Flash Back**

**-**Vamos Inuyasha, solo un día más- dijo la sacerdotisa del futuro a nuestro hanyou favorito suplicando por quedarse en su época

-Fhe, tu dijiste tres días y ya se cumplieron así que vámonos- para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-Técnicamente no termina el tercer día hasta la media noche así que no estoy rompiendo mi promesa- con pose pensativa

-Kagome, solo estabas aquí para hacer esas pruebas inútiles y como ya las has hecho nos vamos- tomando a la chica por el brazo y subiéndola a su hombro como si de un saco se tratara

-¡Oye! No puedes llevarme de esta manera ¡bájame!- mientras pataleaba como loca

-Querido- interrumpió la dulce madre de Kagome dirigiéndose a Inuyasha –porque no dejas que se quede y cenan ambos aquí-

-Señora no se haga problema haya tenemos comida-

-Pero hoy cenaremos Ramen y un poco de estofado casero- con una sonrisa

Sin pensarlo mucho (en realidad ni lo pensó) el joven bajo a la chica, que recién se había quedado quieta, para decirle a la amable señora Higurashi que estaba de acuerdo y Kagome se hacía dos notas mentales, la primera agradecerle a su madre, y la segunda que cuando Inuyasha venga se asegure que sea hora de la cena

Luego de comer, Kagome fue directo a ver la razón por la cual pidió estar un poco más en su época, en cuanto llego a la sala corrió a su hermano y tomo el control remoto cambiando de canal para ver una de las películas con las que creció viendo y termino llorando en más de una ocasión "Titanic" y aunque la sepa de memoria al derecho y al revés nunca se cansaba de verla

Entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, volteo la cabeza y confirmo su duda, era Inuyasha viendo fijamente la "caja mágica" como decía el

-¿Qué rayos estás…-

-SHHHH-

-¿Por qué me…-

-SHHHHHH-

Inuyasha se quedó callado viendo a Kagome preguntándose porque actuaba tan extraño, bueno más de lo normal. Unos minutos después empezó eso que le había mostrado Sota una vez, le había llamado "penicula" o algo así, en fin, se quedó viendo la penicula junto a la chica que tenía alado y luego de un rato aburrido vio como el chico rubio dentro de la caja ponía a la chica en la punta del barco y le decía cosas románticas, ¿Qué rayos era eso? Después vio la escena en el auto y se sonrojo fuertemente al imaginarse a él junto a la miko del futuro en esa situación, pero no era su culpa, era culpa de la caja mágica al pasar tales cosas. En cuanto termino la penicula casi al instante olio a sal, rogaba que no fueran las lágrimas de Kagome y tembloroso volteo la cabeza, y si, eran las lágrimas de Kagome ¿Pero porque? Si él ni siquiera había hablado, en verdad esa muchacha era extraña, y aun sin entender que le pasaba se atrevió a preguntarle lo más delicado que podía

-Khe, ¿ahora porque rayos lloras?- bueno, lo intento

-Es que… es tan triste- ella trataba de responder entre hipos y secándose las lágrimas –después de todo y termino así-

-Fhe, ya no seas tan ridícula, tu hermano me explico que todo eso era inventado- cruzando los brazos

-Si pero esto paso en realidad, por eso es triste- respirando hondo –y para colmo él era súper romántico y apuesto- ese comentario hiso que hirviera la sangre del hanyou

-Pues yo obviamente seria aún más romántico- luego de decir eso se tapó las orejas al sentir las fuertes carcajadas de la chica -¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-

-JAJA no te ofendas pero tú eres tan romántico como mi abuelo –estallando en risas otra vez

-¡Claro que puedo serlo tonta!- dijo el joven ya molesto

-Si como no, tú durarías romántico mucho menos de lo que tardo en sentarte-

-Pues te apuesto que si yo duro tres días siendo romántico tu harás todo lo que te diga sin reproche-

-Bueno pues si eso pasa gastare toda mi mesada en ramen- el rostro del chico se ilumino, iba a ser fácil –Pero…- oh oh eso no podía ser bueno –si no logras llegar al tercer día TU harás lo que yo quiera y vendré a mi época cuando yo lo desee, ah y no te daré ramen por dos semanas ¿aceptas la apuesta?- dijo extendiendo la mano

Mientras tanto el dudaba de lo que iba a hacer "maldita boca" repetía su mente, la próxima pensaría antes de hablar, era arriesgado y no solo porque sería técnicamente el sirviente de esa chica, sino porque estaría alejado de su preciado ramen por dos semanas, quiero decir, estaría alejado de Kagome varios días porque conociéndola se sabía que de seguro quería estar en los lujos de su casa o con su familia, ¡pero qué rayos! Él era Inuyasha, un guerrero y no le daba miedo una torpe apuesta –Acepto- dijo estrechando la mano de la joven, y otra vez lo hiso sin pensar, "idiota" ¿Quién dijo eso?

Luego de hacer la apuesta y que Inuyasha tratara de averiguar quién lo había llamado de esa manera se habían ido a dormir, ambos estaban bastante cansados así que no fue muy difícil caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Al día siguiente cuando Kagome despertó casi se duerme de nuevo, pero no por cansancio sino porque se iba a desmallar de la impresión y todo por que Inuyasha estaba entrando en su habitación con un desayuno de esos que se hacen en el día de la madre ¡Hasta con una rosa! Honestamente nadie, absolutamente nadie esperaba que Inuyasha hiciera eso en esta o en alguna otra vida.

En cuanto se estaba yendo camino a la escuela sintió como alguien la llamaba, y como era de esperar era Inuyasha

-Toma Kagome, es un poco de comida que hiso tu madre para ti- dijo entregándole su almuerzo

-Oh, muchas gracias sabía que estaba olvidándome algo- le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, pero él se inclinó y beso su mejilla para luego irse dejando a joven con las mejillas muy sonrojadas

El resto del día ella se quedó pensando en que si debía preocuparse o no por la apuesta que hiso con el hanyou. Por un lado el al fin será dedicado y atento (o eso quería creer) y por el otro también podía que sea más acosador que nunca, pero ese beso aunque fuese en su cachete la había dejado confundida

Mientras tanto, el peli-plata estaba en la casa de la joven miko organizando todo para sorprenderla por si no lo había logrado antes y ella que creía que no iba a lograrlo, él iba a hacer que la chica caiga rendida a sus pies como que se llamaba Inuyasha (aunque por las dudas ya estaba buscando un nuevo nombre).

No más de una hora más tarde llego la chica bastante cansada buscando a su madre para saber qué había de comer pero claro primero se chocó con un par de ojos dorados

-Hola Kagome- le dijo el con bastante energía de sobra

-Ah hola Inuyasha- respondió sin ganas -¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Ellos se fueron a un viaje que gano tu abuelo, tu madre te dejo esta nota- extendiendo la mano con la nota en ella y Kagome comenzó a leer:

_Kagome: _

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que tu amigo ya te aviso que nos fuimos a unas aguas termales gracias a tu abuelo que gano un sorteo, me hubiera encantado invitarte pero como tardaste tanto en la escuela debimos irnos nosotros, además así puedes pasar tiempo sola con Inuyasha y se perfectamente que eso te agrada._

_En fin volveremos en dos días, diviértete con Inuyasha, si quiere comer hay ramen en el segundo estante y el refrigerador está lleno_

_Bueno nos veremos pronto mi niña, ah y mejor ya vas pensando cuando me haces abuela_

_Con cariño, Mamá_

En cuanto Kagome termino de leer se puso muy roja pero no sabía si era por lo que su madre le pidió o porque había imaginado a Inuyasha y a ella en esa situación ¡¿Qué tipo de madre le pide a su hija de casi 16 años que quiere ser abuela?!

-Y ¿Qué dice?- dijo el peli-plata cruzado de brazos preguntándose que había leído para tener esa reacción

-N-nada jeje- estaba nerviosa, si el leía esa nota sabía qué pensaría cualquier cosa y gritaría quien era el maldito que quiere hacer semejante barbaridad –Ah es verdad tengo que hacer la comida-

Luego de preparar la cena para ambos fue a la sala donde la esperaba aquel muchacho malhumorado. Cuando terminaron de comer Inuyasha le dijo que prendiera el televisor para que vea algo y en cuanto encendió aquel aparato vio como justo empezaba una de sus películas favoritas "Mi primera boda" acompañada de Inuyasha (al cual no había notado que se había ido) entrar con dos tazones de helado y dándole uno a ella

-Ok, ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- mirándolo asombrada ¿de dónde había sacado que su sabor favorito era la crema americana?

-Fhe, solo haz que comience esa cosa- apartando la mirada para evitar que vea su sonrojo, jamás le diría que estuvo todo el día detrás de su madre casi suplicándole que hacer

Ambos se quedaron el resto de la noche frente al televisor comiendo helado y riendo o hablando de cosas trilladas, la verdad Kagome muy pocas veces había escuchado al hanyou reír de una forma que no sea burlona y le gustaba, tenía una risa masculina y también contagiosa pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente

El día siguiente era sábado así que se fueron al Sendoku y apenas llegaron allí la peli-azabache fue recibida con un abrazo de parte del zorrito del grupo

-Kagome ¿no dijiste que volvías mañana? ¿No me digas que ese perro idiota te obligo a venir?- y antes de que pudiera contestar sintió como al pequeño Shippo le daban un fuerte golpe

-YA CALLATE ENANO-

-¡Inuyasha no trates mal a Shippo!-

-Tú también cállate tonta- opps eso no era muy romántico que digamos

-¡¿COMO QUE ME CALLE?! No me voy a callar es mas ¿sabes qué? ¡SIENTATE!- y efectivamente el pobre y hablador hanyo beso al suelo (otra vez) mientras que la miko se fue enojada hacia la aldea

Y así estuvieron todo el día. Inuyasha había tratado de disculparse pero solo empeoraba más las cosas logrando que Kagome se fuera a dormir totalmente enojada y todo por la culpa del pequeño zorro

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos se levantaron Inuyasha trato de hablar un poco con la miko del futuro, la cual seguía molesta, y sin lograr lo que quería se le ocurrió buscar algo que pudiera regalarle así lograr que su humor no fuera tan rudo. Luego de quedarse pensando alrededor de una hora y media decidió volver a la aldea donde estaban los demás ¿Por qué? Porque su estómago ya había rugido como 3 veces y el estar pensando toda la comida que tendría si ganaba la apuesta no lo ayudaba mucho. Por suerte para él la joven sacerdotisa ya no estaba tan molesta, pero aun así le mandaba miradas asesinas debes en cuando

Esa misma tarde Kagome había salido a caminar dejando a nuestro grupo en la cabaña de la señora Kaede para que luego de varios minutos también salieran Sango guiada por Miroku yendo a otra dirección y por ultimo Inuyasha, el cual siguió a la joven azabache para poder hablar mejor, de ninguna manera perdería aquella apuesta. En cuanto detecto el aroma de la chica sonrió internamente y fue caminando ya que no estaba tan lejos pero algo hiso que se detuviera y que gruñera contra el remolino que se había detenido frente a él, efectivamente era Koga

-¿Qué haces aquí bestia, no deberías estar buscando a Naraku junto con mi mujer?- dijo el comandante de los lobos cruzándose de brazos

-Feh ¿Qué te importa sarnoso?-

-Mira bueno para nada me importa por dos razones, una es que yo también busco a ese desgraciado y la otra es porque si mi mujer tiene solo un rasguño te aniquilo-

-Escucha bien pulgoso porque solo te lo diré una vez, ¡Kagome no es tu mujer!- gritando

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella tiene todo lo necesario para serlo, además ella tendría todo lo que quisiera-

-¿Y eso qué? Ella prometió quedarse conmigo, así que mejor te quedas callado lobo de pacotilla-

-Pues are que se olvide de ti, lo tuyo solo es temporal pero mi amor por ella es demasiado y tu ni la quieres-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-Pues no demuestras nada de interés bestia-

-Claro que no lobucho, yo no soy como tú que dice las cosas sin pensar yo estoy enamorado de ella- grito sin pensar que decía, otra vez, y cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde porque…

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula Kagome

Silencio sepulcral. Era lo que había en ese momento, sin contar la incomodidad, entre la peli-azabache y el peli-plata mirándose totalmente sonrojados dejando al pobre lobo totalmente ignorado, el cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se marchó sigilosamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa era la situación actual ambos se encontraban tensos, sonrojados, nerviosos e incomodos en un silencio no muy agradable.

-Eh…yo… no quise…tu- empezó a tartamudear Inuyasha mientras que su acompañante seguía inmóvil

No sabía que decir. Quería decírselo de una manera mucho más distinta o al menos mirándola a ella no al cobarde de Koga. No sabía cuánto tiempo se habían quedado así, pero noto como el atardecer estaba a punto de comenzar y decidió hacer algo. Tomo aire. Se relajó. La miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente y la tomaba de manera un poco brusca de la cintura haciendo que ella ponga las manos en su pecho y se acercó a su oído susurrando

-Te amo-

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa él se apodero de sus labios de manera brusca pero al mismo tiempo suave. Ella enrollo los sus brazos detrás de su nuca y el apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía. Oh cuanto había esperado por que su amado hanyou la besara de esa manera. Y ahora, después de todas las lágrimas que derramo, ahí estaba el besándola con energía y amor con esos labios que a la vista parecían duros y lastimados pero se sentían tan delicados y suaves que no podía creerlo. En cuanto se separaron el atardecer estaba brillante y hermoso dando cariño a toda aquella pareja que se encontrase. Ellos se vieron a los ojos, el dorado y el chocolate estaban fundidos y sin duda ese momento fue mágico.

-¿Y, quién gano?- dijo el hanyou con una sonrisa medio burlona sabiendo la respuesta

-El- respondió señalando al lago que estaba colina abajo. Ahí se encontraba Sango con sus mejillas muy sonrosadas y Miroku apoyado en una rodilla ofreciéndole un anillo que a la distancia se veía brillante y a un lado de ellos había un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas con las palabras "¿Quieres casarte conmigo Sango?" para colmo estaba su reflejo con el atardecer como fondo en el lago dando un toque hechizante y de película y más cuando Sango derramo una lagrima y aceptaba mientras se tiraba a los brazos del monje dándole un apasionante beso

Un tic apareció en el ojo del hanyou al observar tal escena, eso sin duda que no iba a poder superarlo. No se dio cuenta cuando Kagome había escapado de sus brazos hasta que la misma le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que se alejaba caminando lentamente. El por puro impulso tomo su muñeca haciéndola dar vuelta y besándola de nuevo pero esta vez ella rompió el beso y dijo

-Yo también te amo- el, totalmente sonrojado, se animó a decirle

-Creo que deberíamos apostar más seguido-

**Fin**

* * *

Siiii! Por fin pude lograr terminar, llevo mas de un mes haciendo y desasiendo esto hasta que creo que tomo forma. Onmyuji espero que no me mates por entregar esto tan tarde y también espero que sea de tu agrado

No voy a pedir un review pero les aviso que eso me da fuerza para seguir (aunque me insulten xD) también les aviso que son gratis y… ¿a quien engaño? COMENTEN O VOY A SUS CASAS Y ME QUEDARE EN TODAS HASTA QUE LO HAGAN Ò.Ó *gritan a lo lejos BIPOLAR* SI ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

Ah y antes de irme los invito a pasar por el foro ¡Sientate! (link en mi perfil) no se arrepentirán n.n

Bueno nos vemos la próxima  
Sayonara!


End file.
